dinner excapes yaoi
by lady timari
Summary: naruto and sasuke in the nurse office whats itachi doing at school? find out WARNIG GRAPHIC IN LATER CHAPTERS! read and review plz I have came to the conclusion if i get 15 reviews then I will update


**I do not own this anime... A girl could dream... This is my first story so i hope you all like it. Rateing is for language and graphic content**

Naruto sat in a crowded classroom listening to Kakashi lecture on sex-ed. Avidly watching Kakashi's animated pacing as he lectured. Sasuke watched as Naruto half listened to Kakashi's rambling in the front of the class. Watching as Naruto's pink velvety tongue slid across his chapped red cherry lips slowly.

Sasuke let his imagination run wild as he watched Naruto squirm in his seat, hand up trying to get Kakashi's attention. Sasuke imagined having Naruto laid out on the floor Shaking his head to clear his mind of perverse thoughts that previously ran through hiis head. He almost missed seeing Naruto dashing from the room. Rising from his seat, excusing himself from his the classroom, quickly following Naruto down the hall.

Rushing down the hall Naruto made his way to the nurses office. Listening as Sasuke followed him down the hall, knowing it was his crush hurring tword him. Jurring allong into the nurses office Naruto pulled out a small tube from his back pocket, placeing it under the pillow sitting on the cot in the small off-white room, and going to hide behind the door to wait.

Sasuke rushed in to the small office, glancing around the room not seeing Naruto so he turned to leave. No sooner than he turned aound he found himself on the floor, tackled by the blond haird boy. Naruto sat atop of Sasuke, grinning down at his captive. Naruto leaned down and whispered into Sasukes ear, "Sasuke... I know you've been staring at me, I can feel it when you stare at me, I can feel your eyes are on me, striping me down to nothing while I squrm around in my seat." Naruto groaned out in sasuke's ear.

Sasuke groaned as his pants tightened upon hearing the blond adonis' words. Attempting to flip them but all Sasuke managed to do was force their members together, making them both gasp for breath. Naruto leaned more fully over Sasuke trying to catch his breath from the pleasureful bolts to his member. Once Sasuke cought his breath, he flipped Naruto beneath him. Attacking Naruto's lips inorder to halt any further protest of being palced on the ground. Grinding himself into the body beneith him,groaning out loud, not noticing anything outside of himself and Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke was grabbed by none other than his elder brother Itachi. Naruto sputtered and tried to make a belavible excuse to run from the older eboney haired male, Naruto found himself frozen in fear by the enraged expression on the elder males face. Hiding his face in his arms that were atop his knees, pulled to his chest. Sasuke looked down at him with sympathy in his eyes. Sasuke looked coldly at Itachi and asked,"Itachi... can you please let me down so I can check on my adorable uke?" Nodding swiftly Itachi let his brother down. Sasuke ran and pulled Naruto close whispering quietly in his ear," Are you okay?" Naruto nodded into Sasukes chest. glad that Naruto was okay he leaded closer picking Naruto sweetly on the cheak,"Okay, do you wanna come over my house later and continue after dinner?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned,"yes. that sounds amazing, who is that anyway?" Naruto glared up at Itachi, Sasuke chuckled," That royal pain in the ass is my older brother Itachi, he is here to talk to the principal about my behaveral problems in class." Naruto glanced questiongly at Sasuke," What behaveral problems in class your an emotionlss bastard."

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's comment, and Sasuke glared at Itachi. He then smirked at Naruto," Haven't you noticed the lack of bothersome people? I'm sure i took care of most of them...so far." Sasuke spoke as if discussing the weather, thinking back Naruto had noticed some of the people who usually bothered him had stopped including Kiba, Shino, Neji, hell even Sai had stopped picking on him. Grinning he replied ,"Hmm... I guess your right." Sasuke glanced back at Itachi's impatent face Sasuke huriedly pecked Naruto on the lips with a chasit kiss and told him,"Okay love, I got to go. Bye." Hurring out of the room tword the principals office Itachi spoke for what seemed the first time,"He's cute, you should bring him home sometime." Sasuke smirked at his brother ," Great minds think alike, I already did. He is coming over tonight I gotta go pick him up luckaly i already know where he lives." Itachi playfuly rufffled Sasuke's hair," Okay then I'll have Kisume over for dinner to." itachi grinned at the thought of Kisume coming over to _play_ later that night...

_**OFFICE:**_

Itachi and Sasuke walked the rest of the way to the office in silence. As they arrived at the door to the office Itachi nocked at the door only to hear a muffled ",Come right in."through the wooden door. Walking through the door way into a neatly aranged yellow office, the two eboney haired teans took the chairs near the large oak desk. The principle compleatly ignored Sasuke and focused her attention on Itachi. "Are you Sasuke's father?" Both boys got a sad look in their eyes, though you couldn't tell from their faces, Itachi looked at the principle and told her,"No I'm his older brother... our praents are dead and have been for some time. Do I really look that old?" Itachi tried not to sound sullen. As Itachi and the principle talked Sasuke tuned and thought out how night would go.

_**UCHIHA RESEDENCE:**_

Sasuke rushed around his and Itachi's house cleaning random things, some that didnt even need cleaning, even though they had maids for this sort of thing. Itachi was in the kitchen prepairing for dinner, Itachi perferd to cook for him self he took over his fothers company and made many enemys, so he didn't trust many people. Sasuke ran into the kitchen to let Itachi know he was leaving, smelling Itachi's home-made spaghetti and meat balls. Sasuke smirked at at the dish of choice , addressing his brother Sasuke rudely shouted," ITACHI Im going to go pick up Naruto do you need anything?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke slightly annoyed and grabed a note pad and pen. On the paper he rote 1.)Lube 2.)choclate syrip 3.) whipcream, and handed Sasuke a creaditcard. Sasuke grabed the card and ran out of the door to pick up the blond, but first a trip to Walmart.

As sasuke left Itachi grabbed the phone and dialed an all to familar number. Kisume answerd on the second ring not waiting for him to say anything Itachi spoke,"Hey, Kisume do you want to come over for dinner and maybe a little dessert? It will be ready here shortly, Sasuke is bring home a boy." Kisume agreed to come over for dinner, as soon as Itachi got off the phone it rang. Itachi answerd it, it was Sasuke letting him know he got what Itacchi wanted. Thirty minuets after Itach got off the phone Sasuke walked through the door followed by a shorter blond boy. Smeeling the food they headed to the kitchen only to see Itachi and a much larger man sitting down having a conversation.

Sasuke lead Naruuto to a chair across from the large man, as Sasuke and Naruto got settled Itachi excused him-self to get the food. As itachi returned he chuckled at Naruto's bewilderd expression as he looked at Kisume. Itachi looked at Naruto and introduced him-self,"Hello Naruto, I'm Sasuke's older brother Itachi, and this ,"pointing to Kisume,"Is my partner Kisume, Its nice to meet you." Naruto blushed shyly and replied,"Hey its nice to meet you to... I'm so sorry about earlier." Kisume glanced at Naruto questioningly which only made Naruto blush more. Itach sat down in his seat at the table. After getting their food all the tabels occupants started to eat, over idle chit-chat.

After dinner the four gatherd onto the couch for a movie. Somewhere during the movie Naruto ended up on Sasuke's lap while Itachi ended up on Kisames lap. Both sets of partners were sitting with their thongs battling wrestling and intertwining evjoying the intimate act. Itachi and Kisume were the first to leave for a... more private place to continue their exploration of each-other. Kisume groped and grinded into Itachi all the way to his room. Gentaly sitting his love down on to the bed removing his shirt and laying Itachi down. Itachi gasped as his now bared back made contact to the cold dark blue silk. Kisume leaned down capturing Itachi's lips, devoueing his lover.

**WELL... THATS ALL I GOT IM NOY SURE WHAT TO WRITE NEXT... SHOULD I WRITE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE SCENE OR DINER? R&R**


End file.
